The goal of the proposed U54 RCTR grant is to assure that the RMATRIX-II infrastructure supports the further development of the Community of (clinical and translational health disparities) Investigators in Hawaii. Specifically, the aims are to: (1) Foster clinical and translational health disparities research; (2) Build institutional and community research synergy; and (3) Advance the career development and mentoring of health disparities investigators. The Administrative Core will address these aims as follows: Specific Aim 1: The Core will oversee pilot projects and the integrated research Cores to help meld basic, clinical and policy research into translational science to address health disparities in Hawaii. For example, the Administrative Core will link the Community-Based Research Core with other RMATRIX-II and partner resources to fostering grass-roots translational health disparities research in the priority HEALTH Initiatives, with a priority focus on Native Hawaiians, Pacific Islanders, and Filipinos. Specific Aim 2: The Core will integrate basic, clinical and translational research by fostering collaborations among disciplines, departments and/or schools/colleges of UHM, and collaboration with investigators across Institutions using RTRN as the priority vehicle. Similarly, the Core will leverage institutional intellectual and physical resources to enhance existing collaborations and promote novel clinical and translational research collaborations with non-academic communities (hospitals, civic groups, & grassroots communities). Specific Aim 3: The Core will oversee a robust career development and mentorship program (complete with Navigator to guide investigators) through which we will grow and further develop a Community of Investigators conducting health disparities research, while leveraging existing training programs in health disparities.